


if my heart was a house you'd be home

by evanescent



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, fluffy fluff, that's how it was titled in my wips so y eah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescent/pseuds/evanescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t want my help with the laundry?” </p><p>“Not particularly. I don’t really trust you after that time you washed your green tank top with my white shirts.”</p><p>“It happened once! You hurt my feelings.” Hide pouts, offended, but a grin returns to his face almost immediately. “Besides, I know you love it when I’m wearing that top.”</p><p>“I deny that statement,” Kaneki repels, doing his best to sound impassive. But Hide knows him too well to get fooled.</p><p>“<i>Liar</i>,” he whispers softly right into Kaneki’s ear.</p><p>-</p><p>Snaps from Hide and Kaneki's (terribly) domestic life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if my heart was a house you'd be home

**Author's Note:**

> recent weeks have been pretty meh and the other day (ekhm night) i felt the sudden need to write some gross sappy hidekane fluff, so here we are~
> 
> this can be considered a loose sequel to [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2740331/chapters/6142211) or just au in which kaneki came back to hide after aogiri arc happened and they got together, it's up to you.

“The heater is broken,” Hide announces one night right before hopping back in the bed.

“That’s not something I wanted to hear,” Kaneki states with a groan.

“A broken heater doesn’t turn you on?” Hide laughs as he adjusts his pillow what earns him an unimpressed look as an answer. “Alright, we will look into it tomorrow, now I’m freezing.”

Kaneki thinks Hide is exaggerating -- he had been out of the bed for just like two minutes -- but as they cuddle closer to each other under the sheets, Kaneki feels him shiver all over. He lets Hide slip his hands underneath his shirt and though Hide’s feet are even colder than his palms, Kaneki decides he can deal with that tonight. At the end, Hide tucks his head under Kaneki’s chin and lets out a content sigh.

“Perfect,” he mumbles happily. “Though you know, your kagune could make for a burrito blanket for me, I wouldn’t mind.”

“Aren’t you stealing enough of my body heat already?” Kaneki asks, failing to sound annoyed. “Besides, I like this shirt too much,” he adds, putting his arm around the other’s waist.

“Mhm, I like this shirt as well,” Hide agrees, drawing his slowly warming-up fingertips over Kaneki’s spine. “Isn’t it mine, actually?”

He smiles in the dark. “Maybe, maybe not anymore.”

Hide gasps at that. “Now I understand what happened to my collection of over-sized t-shirts. What am I supposed to wear to sleep, huh?”

“I guess nothing is some kind of an idea.”

“Oh, and here I thought a broken heater doesn’t turn you on-- _Ow_ ,” he whines when Kaneki jabs him in the side.

“Go to sleep,” Kaneki mutters, pressing a light kiss at the top of the other’s head. He can feel Hide’s breaths coming out slow and steady.

“Night, Kaneki.”

It won’t be the easiest thing to untangle themselves from each other and the blankets in the morning, but these are the details that don’t really matter.

“Goodnight.”

…

“Do you want to watch that movie you talked about the other day?”

“When you get back from work, sure.”

Hide keeps switching between channels on their TV, humming some song as he is comfortably sitting on the floor in front of the couch with Kaneki towelling his hair dry. Considering how Hide’s hair is usually so unruly, sticking up in different directions, it’s funny seeing it now, plastered to his scalp, with water dripping down every time he moves his head. Just as Kaneki dries all these strands, they start to regain usual fluffiness, and as a result, become more messy than before. All in all, it gives him a good chance to run his fingers through Hide’s hair; stroking these soft, golden locks is oddly relaxing.

“Your hair is getting longer,” he states after some time of idle play, dropping the towel on the couch. “Are you planning to let it grow again?”

“Maybe.” Hide arches his head back and grins. He looks _adorable_ with his bangs down, Kaneki thinks, not for the first time. “What do you think about me in a ponytail?”

He tries to imagine that, fingers still in Hide’s hair, trailing through it absent-mindedly. “That would be... interesting,” he decides at last, cryptic as it sounds, even though on the inside, he vibrates with pleasant excitement and anticipation at the possibility.

Hide only chuckles hearing that reply and reaches with his hand, taking a strand of Kaneki’s white and still damp hair between his index and middle finger. “Yours is growing, too,” he says. “Soon the black roots will start to outgrow the white, pudding-head.”

His voice is laced with fondness that makes Kaneki smile as he involuntarily brushes Hide’s fringe from his forehead and leans down to kiss him. It’s a slow and deliberate kiss, but then Hide breaks it off, whining his neck hurts from all that bending his head, but before Kaneki can complain about the loss of touch, his boyfriend climbs on the couch. They end up in that weird, half-lying, half-sitting position, kissing until they are out of breath. In the end, Kaneki is content with Hide nuzzling up against his neck and some tv show playing quietly. 

“I need to get ready for work,” he says after some time. Hide makes a dissatisfied sound. Kaneki strokes the ends of his hair and the back of neck. “And weren’t you supposed to study?” This time, he hears grumbling affirmation and snickers.

A few more lazy minutes pass and Hide is still flopped down on the top of him. Kaneki warns, “If I’m late, I will tell Nishio-senpai it’s your fault.”

There is a long sigh and Hide eventually lifts himself up on his elbows. His expression is somewhat thoughtful. “I will let you go under one condition.”

“What now?” Kaneki raises an eyebrow.

“On your way back, you will buy me something to eat,” Hide demands. “Save for your stuff, the fridge is literally empty. I can’t have a movie night like this.”

“You are so simple-minded,” Kaneki says, laughing. Hide responds with poking his cheek. “Alright, I will. What would you like? Though, if you say curry, I will have to disagree.”

“Why?”

“Your mouth tastes awful after that,” he answers honestly. “Unless you don’t mind not kissing tonight, so…”

Hide puffs out his cheeks. “Wow, dating a ghoul sure requires sacrifices… Well, my loss, you can take sushi. Or ramen. I’m down with whatever.”

“Good. Now unroll yourself from me.”

“If I really have to…” Hide smooches him on the nose and finally flops back on the floor. After changing, Kaneki peers into the room and is pleasantly surprised to see that Hide actually managed to turn the TV off and collected his notes, ready to get studying done.

“I will be back after seven,” he says at last. “Take breaks.”

“Yeah, I will.” Hide nods, looking up for a moment. “I love you. Please bring me food.”

Kaneki snorts. “Love you too. Bye.”

(The smell of Hide’s honey shampoo lingers at the tips of Kaneki’s fingers for the whole shift.) 

…

When Kaneki sluggishly walks into the bathroom, trying to rub off the sleep from his eyes, Hide is already up, brushing his teeth in front of the mirror. Kaneki rests his chin on the other’s shoulder, greeting, “Morning.”

The answer he gets sounds more like, “ _Goofmonin_ ,” but Kaneki gets the idea. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” he asks after suppressing another yawn. 

Hide rinses his mouth and says, “Come on, it’s Sunday. I got up just now as well. And it’s not that late yet.”

“Isn’t it?” Kaneki inquires, somewhat doubtful, drawing himself up and stepping to stand next to the other.

“Well, it’s still morning,” Hide points out dutifully. He glances at him and snickers. “Your bed hair is out of control today.”

Kaneki squints at him, still not fully awake, and actually looks into the mirror. A small grumble escapes his throat as he tries to smooth his hair down a little, but fails miserably. Hide seems to be having way too much fun watching him like that, so Kaneki frowns.

“But I see you brushed yours,” he notices. “Though, it’s still sticking out here.” He points to the side of Hide’s head.

“Oh well,” Hide says like a minute later, apparently giving up on trying to tame it. “I’m not going out today, anyway. We will have to bear with this.”

“Hmm,” Kaneki mumbles in answer, leaning into Hide’s side. “Tragically so.”

Hide clicks his tongue and knocks their hips together. “Coffee?”

“The one we bought yesterday, please.”

“Sure.” Hide tilts his head, pondering. “We need to do the laundry.”

“Ah, true,” Kaneki mutters. “I will take care of it after breakfast.”

“You don’t want my help?” 

“Not particularly. I don’t really trust you after that time you washed your green tank top with my white shirts.”

“It happened once! You hurt my feelings.” Hide pouts, offended, but a grin returns to his face almost immediately. “Besides, I know you love it when I’m wearing that top.”

“I deny that statement,” he repels, doing his best to sound impassive. But Hide knows him too well to get fooled.

“ _Liar_ ,” he whispers softly right into Kaneki’s ear and walks out, very pleased with himself.

Kaneki shakes his head dismissively, though his lips are curving upwards.

...

One peaceful afternoon finds Hide and Kaneki dancing to old jazz songs in the middle of their living room with the sunlight gently sliding over their silhouettes as they lazily sway together. To be fair, it can’t probably be called dancing; they simply move around the same spots over the carpet, with music being more of a background than something they are mindful of. When Hide almost trips over his own feet, Kaneki chuckles quietly.

“I can’t believe you got drunk in the middle of the day,” he states, amused, “and we are doing this.”

“Drunk? Am not.” Hide eyes him somewhat hazily, though he doesn’t smell of alcohol too much. “Tipsy at best.” As to prove this, he goes in for a kiss, but his aim seems a little off and so the kiss ends up brushing the corner of the other’s mouth. Kaneki can’t conceal his laughter at this point.

“If you insist,” he agrees and kisses Hide himself, still laughing. He has a better aim, but their noses bump and Hide finally starts giggling as well, their chests pressed close enough for Kaneki to feel Hide’s heartbeat. However, the palm on his lower back, light and careless as it feels, is still there, and so they keep on spinning there and back again, possibly lacking in grace and technique, but slowly getting the hang of it.

“One step at the time,” Hide mutters some time later, soothing his thumb over the back of Kaneki’s hand, the one he holds. His eyes are almost closed and there is this soft, lazy smile on his lips. “Just like that. Each step for each breath. Just so you watch, we will be Japan’s best half-drunk dancers in no time.”

“Coming from the drunk half of the pair, I guess it’s bound to happen,” Kaneki says, amused, before leaning in closer and gently resting his forehead on Hide’s.

One step at the time, one breath at the time. They have been fine for a while now and he thinks they will remain just as fine, if not better.


End file.
